Batman vs a Duo of Coin Crimes
by Windrises
Summary: Two-Face teams up with the Penny Plunderer to steal millions of dollars.


Note: Batman is not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Bruce Wayne was in his mansion, but he seemed nervous. Bruce said "There's something I'm concerned about Alfred."

Alfred Pennyworth asked "What's going on?"

Bruce said "Two-Face broke out of Arkham Asylum two days ago, but he hasn't done any crimes yet. I'm worried about what he's planning."

Two-Face went into a bank and was planning on robbing it. Two-Face said "Greetings citizens of the bank. I'm here to rob the bank."

The bank manager replied "But the bank's already been robbed today."

Two-Face angrily said "I can't believe somebody was rude to rob the bank before me. This is the second biggest bank in Gotham so it's the one I wanted to rob the most. Where's the person who robbed the bank?"

The bank manager replied "He's in the bank vault."

Two-Face walked into the bank vault and saw a goofy guy in a green suit taking money. Two-Face asked "Who are you?"

The man replied "I'm the Penny Plunderer."

Two-Face said "I've had a master plan to rob this bank for two days. You ruined my plan."

The Penny Plunderer replied "Well it seems like I'm twice as fast as you." The Penny Plunderer laughed. Two-Face wasn't amused.

Two-Face said "I wonder how I should get my revenge on you."

The Penny Plunderer replied "Hold on there dude. I'm want to steal the pennies, not the dollar bills."

Two-Face asked "Why?"

The Penny Plunderer replied "My first attempt at a robbery was a failure. The place I was robbing only had pennies. I actually got arrested for trying to take a few pennies so I'm going to steal the pennies in Gotham for revenge."

Two-Face said "Your weak crimes are only worth a penny."

The Penny Plunderer replied "Well your crimes are only worth two dollars."

Two-Face responded "You're wrong about that. I may be limited to two, but stealing two million dollars would count as two. I plan on stealing two million, maybe two billion. If you help me I'll let you keep all of the pennies I take."

The Penny Plunderer replied "That seems like a fair deal. I agree to your plan False Face."

Two-Face said "My name's Two-Face, not False Face. Go bag up all of the money from the bank."

The Penny Plunderer replied "Okay buddy." The Penny Plunderer bagged up all of the pennies for himself and gave the rest of the money to Two-Face. Two-Face realized that the Penny Plunderer was cheap and easy to trick so he decided to use him as his new sidekick in a plan to steal two million dollars.

The next day Bruce saw the Bat Signal in the sky so he got on his Batman costume and rushed to Commissioner Gordon. Batman asked "Has Two-Face done any crimes yet?"

Commissioner Gordon replied "He robbed the second biggest bank in Gotham yesterday."

Batman said "I'll find out what that odd faced guy is up to."

Commissioner Gordon replied "It seems like he isn't working alone this time. He was with the Penny Plunderer."

Batman smiled and said "Maybe I can bribe him to surrender with a penny."

Meanwhile Two-Face drove to a store. Two-Face said "You better give me the cash register before I cause trouble."

The store employee replied "You got a weird face."

Two-Face said "This is a crime, not a fashion contest."

The store employee asked "Why is your half of your face a different color? Did you spray toothpaste on yourself?"

Two-Face said "I would beat you up, but I need to let the coin decide on that. If the coin lands on heads you get to go, but if it lands on tails you'll need to double your insurance." Two-Face flipped the coin. It landed on heads. Two-Face was disappointed. Two-Face said "You can go free after you give me the cash register."

The store employee replied "Well I'm mad at my boss for not giving me a raise so maybe she'll change her mind if I give you the cash register." The store employee handed the cash register to Two-Face. The Penny Plunderer opened up the cash register and took the pennies.

Two-Face asked "Do you know where the manager keeps the paychecks?"

The store employee said "Yeah. I'll lead you there."

Two-Face said "Hang around the front of the store penny guy. If Batman shows up beat him up."

The Penny Plunderer replied "Okay dude."

A few minutes later Batman entered the store and asked "Where's Two-Face?"

The Penny Plunderer said "There's no need to pay attention to him Batman. Your problem right now is dealing with me."

Batman said "I hate to be rude, but you're not that threatening."

The Penny Plunderer replied "Come on. I was so scary that if I was comic book character my stories would be rated at least PG-13." Batman covered up his mouth to hide his smile. He struggled to take the Penny Plunderer seriously.

Batman said "You better tell me where Two-Face is before I beat you up."

The Penny Plunderer replied "I think it's time for you to face the fact that I can beat you up by myself."

Batman said "But you don't have any fighting skills. You're just a robber with a penny obsession."

The Penny Plunderer opened up a bag of pennies and threw them at Batman. Batman slipped on a few of the pennies, but the Penny Plunderer slipped too. The Penny Plunderer fell to the ground. Batman got up and managed to avoid slipping on more pennies, but the Penny Plunderer kept slipping on pennies.

Meanwhile the store employee led Two-Face to the area where the paychecks were. Two-Face grabbed the paychecks and said "You're more helpful than most store employees that I've met."

The store employee replied "That's why I should get a raise."

The manager walked in and asked "What's going on?"

The store employee said "I was helping Two-Face find the paychecks so he could steal them. I think that'll convince you to give me a raise."

The manager rolled her eyes and replied "You can't work here anymore."

Batman managed to win his fight with the Penny Plunderer, but Two-Face started running away with lots of money. The Penny Plunderer said "Before you leave Two-Face you need to save me."

Two-Face replied "Yeah right." Two-Face left with the money.

The Penny Plunderer said "I can't believe that I got double crossed by Two-Face."

Batman took the Penny Plunderer back to Arkham Asylum and drove back to the Bat Cave. Batman said "I need to find out where Two-Face's next robbery will be at."

Alfred replied "He seems to have a habit of robbing things that involve the number two. You should check the places in Gotham that have the number two in the name."

Batman said "Maybe he's changed things up. He expects me to look for him at a place that relates to his gimmick so I think he's going to rob a different place to try to fool me. Two-Face wants millions of dollars and he's a former friend of mine so he knows that Wayne Enterprises is the wealthiest company in Gotham. I'll be there tonight to stop him from robbing it."

That night Batman was outside of Wayne Enterprises and was ready for Two-Face robbery. Batman saw some intimidating looking guys walking towards them. Batman didn't want to assume that they were criminals, but he was prepared if they tried to fight him. Suddenly the guys started punching Batman. Batman said "It seems like Two-Face realized that I would find out his plan so he hired these guys to distract me."

One of the guys replied "You should give up before you get beaten up by us Batman."

Batman said "I've defeated dozens of the most dangerous super villains in Gotham yet you punks think you can beat me up. Your bravery is admirable, but your defeat will make you punks look like fools." Batman started fighting the sidekicks. It only took a few minutes for Batman to win the battle.

Meanwhile Two-Face broke into Wayne Enterprises and started looking for the safe. Two-Face said "They should advertise the location of safes in the newspapers the inmates at Arkham Asylum get. It would be nice if they made it easier for criminals like me to find the stuff I want to steal easier." Two-Face ran around Wayne Enterprises and opened random objects and broke lots of stuff to try to find the safe.

Batman walked into Wayne Enterprises and tried to find Two-Face. Batman said "I already defeated the punks that you hired Two-Face. If you give up now your time in Arkham Asylum will be twice as short."

Two-Face replied "I don't like your attempts at being a wise guy Batman. You should stick to being miserable and dark."

Batman sarcastically said "Thank you for the inspiring advice."

Two-Face replied "Well I used to be a attorney so I still have a few good lessons to teach fools like you."

Batman found Two-Face and said "You haven't found the safe, but I found out where you are so I have twice the chances of winning."

Two-Face angrily replied "I'd rather get beaten up by you than listen to your jokes that a million times more cringe inducing than the Joker's stand up."

Batman said "Well if getting beaten up by me isn't so bad I'm happy to fight you then." Batman kicked Two-Face across the room. Two-Face grabbed a duo of chairs and threw them at Batman. Batman grabbed four chairs and threw them at Two-Face.

Two-Face got out a laser ray and replied "I might need to get rid you forever Batman. However the coin will decide that for me. If the coin lands on heads I'll just beat you up. However if the coin lands on tails this will be our last fight and I'll be the winner." Two-Face flipped the coin. It landed on tails. Two-Face smiled and said "Finally the coin made the choice I wanted it to." Two-Face tried to zap Batman, but Batman managed to avoid getting zapped. Two-Face was getting closer to zapping Batman so Batman jumped out the window and fell outside on the Batmobile. Two-Face jumped outside too, but he landed on a police car. A police officer started to arrest Two-Face.

Batman said "Two-Face you use your coin to decide if you should do justice or crime, but there's no need to be undecided. Justice is the part of the coin should always land on."


End file.
